ExTrAñO cHiCo
by viany
Summary: bueeeno no soy muy buena dando resumenes pero la historia se trata de un mundo que sakura jamas creyo ver en su simple y amargada vida...y un "chico extraño" se aseguro de demostrarselo


EXTRAÑO CHICO

Se sentía como una de las mas idiotas de todo el mundo y no era para poco ya que se encontraba perdida en uno de los barrios más peligrosos de la cuidad. Era curioso viniendo de la más alejada en ese tipo de cosas, pero se encontraba en esa situación por culpa de sus ahora llamadas (ex-amigas) que creyó que eran en la universidad de Anniston, la habían invitado una fiesta "sana" pero resulto ser todo lo contrario "_debí creerles a las chicas_" pensó en sus verdaderas amigas, ellas no la hubieran dejado sola en ese lugar, con frio, con hambre, sola y sin pensar que podría ser peor las gotas frías de la lluvia le dieron a entender a Sakura que ese no era su mejor día.

Había estado escampando más o menos una hora y esta no había cesado, así que se refugió en un bar al azar y entro con un poco de duda pero aun así pensó en lo positivo si alguien la ayudaba así que eso fue lo que le permitió avanzar los siguientes pasos que faltaban. Pero pensándolo bien parecía más seguro allá afuera que adentro, pues como todo bar de mala fama no podía faltar el bullicio y la perversión y cosas que ella nunca creyó ver en su amargada y simple vida, espantada se fue al barman que no tenia mejor aspecto que los otros, pero era él o el que vigilaba la puerta que por cierto no la miraba con mucho respeto que digamos.

_Disculpe podría decirme como puedo conseguir un teléfono_? - al ver su cara de fastidio pensó que debió decir buenas noches pero a juzgar por su humor pensó que era mejor ir directo al grano, este por su parte la miro negando en son de lastima limitándose a ignorarla

_Una mocosa como tú no debería estar aquí vete antes de que encuentres problemas_ – fue lo único que le dijo aunque de mala manera, Sakura solo se limito a obedecerle pero cuando dio medio giro para devolverse por donde se había metido choco con un musculoso hombre imponente de por lo menos dos metros que la miro con el ceño fruncido pero al verla quizás más detalladamente una sonrisa zurrona cruzo sus labios.

_Vaya, vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí? Una chica buena ¡_- hablo en son de sarcasmo pero al parecer el humor no era su fuerte – _vamos nena te ves muy fría _– se burlo cogiéndola de un brazo

_NO¡ suélteme, quíteme las manos de encima auxilio ¡_ - su último grito hizo que el "grandulón" como ella lo había llamado estallara en risa, se veía borracho pero su fuerza bruta parecía no tener ningún efecto hacia el alcohol, vio que la llevaba a las zonas vip y pensó lo peor, pero al ver que la llevaba hacia un lugar donde no había tanto ruido y por consiguiente hacia unos hombres tan fornidos como él, el de la mitad con 2 mujeres a cada lado, supuso que era su jefe ¡¿_Dios mío en que me he metido_? Pensó sin poder temblar sin que se dieran cuenta, al verlos entrar todos los pares de ojos se posaron en ella y la verdad eso no le gusto

_De donde la sacaste Ion_? – pregunto uno de las que tenía una mujer encima de sus piernas, aunque borracho también estaba

_Me la encontré por el camino_ – hablo orgulloso cogiéndola por la cintura, Sakura a continuación no pudo más que gritar del asco y tratar de soltarse de su agarre pero este no la soltó tal como ella lo imagino

_Por lo que veo la trajiste a la fuerza_ – comento el que parecía ser el jefe por primera vez, Sakura sintió que la miraba detenidamente y eso no le gusto

Pues jefe yo la traje para preguntarle si ella podía ser una de las chicas del burdel del oeste – hablo tan serio Ion que hasta le creyó pero ¿Cómo podía pedirle algo a ese hombre como si ella fuera de su propiedad?

_NO¡ espere ¿un burdel? No eso nunca_ – empezó a balbucear desesperadamente Sakura

_Cállate¡_ - le grito Ion – _que dice señor? Tiene buenas curvas_ – comento esta vez al jefe con cierta voz de diversión, Sakura vio que este la volvió a mirar y por primera vez en toda la noche pensó que todo acabaría

_No lo creo_ – hablo una voz tan "angelical" según Sakura pensó que Dios había mirado por donde ella estaba y le mando el salvador que necesitaba – _es tan solo una mocosa simple, no se compara con la otras _– bueno eso no sonaba lindo, pero porque tenía unas enormes ganas de golpear a idiota que le había dicho mocosa y simple, con ese pensamiento se voltio para ver al de voz "angelical" al que a fin de cuentas le debía su vida o más bien su futuro, pero luego pensó….

_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el_ – hablo casi gritando haciendo que todos la miraran – _bu...bueno yo solo decía _– tartamudeo apenada al recibir tanta atención

_Que te hace pensar que tu opinión cuenta?_ – hablo Ion burlón, Sakura iba a replicarle con la piedra hecha una fiera pero la voz "angelical" interrumpió el discurso que iba a declarar poniéndose al frente de ella o más bien del jefe

_Como sea_ – hablo cortante el chico – _sabes que nos ocasionara problemas, probablemente tengan familia y la estén buscando, no nos conviene otro problema insignificante _– genial el chico trabajaba con él, pero su voz sonaba tan fresca, estaba más tranquilo que el mismo jefe ahí sentado con todos esos hombre a su disposición, ahí fue que se puso a detallar al muchacho con atención pues el chico llevaba una chaqueta con una capucha puesta, su mente pensó varias razones pero las que más le tallaron en la cabeza fueron ¿Por qué el chico llevaba una chaqueta que le tapaba el rostro? Más bien la pregunta era ¿Por qué se tapaba el rostro? Esperen ¿la había llamado insignificante?

_Tienes razón_ – le dio la razón el jefe al chico encapuchado – _ustedes hagan lo que quieran con ella y luego déjenla abandonada lejos de aquí _– les dijo a Ion y al que estaba con la mujer sobre sus piernas, sakura no podía procesar ninguna palabra pensó que el chico encapuchado la salvaría como las películas pero no como siempre caía estrepitosamente a la realidad de la peor manera, tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo iba a hacer o por lo menos no todavía, aunque su cuerpo estuviera estático sabia en el fondo que pronto se volvería y en trauma y dolor

_Yo lo hare_ – se ofreció el chico encapuchado, ¿Qué? Se suponía que él era su héroe no su peor pesadilla, noto que la había agarrado del brazo con fuerza y que Ion decía una palabrota al ver que el jefe no decía nada para contradecirlo

Sakura no sabía porque tenía la manía de hacerse preguntas estúpidas en momentos como esos pero no pudo contener su mente ¿se tapara porque es feo? Ya que la capucha le tapaba completamente el rostro no se le pudo ocurrir más al asunto. Además de ser exageradamente grande la chaqueta sus pasos eran rápidos casi hasta corría para igualarlos y fue ahí cuando recordó que el chico encapuchado la llevaba a algún lado desconocido a hacerle lo que quisiera como lo había dicho el jefe

_Señor espere_ – se aventuro a decir temblorosa sakura – _se que usted no…no es como ellos por favor no lo haga_ – suplico con verdadero miedo la chica, aunque estaban caminando lejos del burdel este paro en seco cuando termino sakura de hablar, la miro o eso pensó ya que esa maldita capucha no dejaba ver nada y sin soltarla solo la estudio o eso creyó

_No seas tonta_ – hablo el chico volviendo a caminar aun con su mano sujetándola, vio que la llevaba a las afueras del barrio y cuando se aproximo un taxi este le hizo pare – _ahora vete y nunca vuelvas a pasar siquiera por aquí, entendiste?_ – ella al escucharlo no pudo evitar sonreír con una gran felicidad y si que le obedecería

_Gracias de verdad gracias_ – agradeció sakura sin poder evitar sonreírle el que la había salvado de nuevo de una experiencia horrible, ella se subió al taxi y vio que el chico sacaba dinero de su bolsillo de la chaqueta

_Llévela a casa_ – estiro los billetes al conductor y sakura no pido evitar mirar las mangas que dejaban ver sus manos y un tatuaje en forma de manilla con tribales o algo así pensó alrededor de su muñeca, no sabía si era su imaginación pero pudo jurar que ese tatuaje había brillado en un azul eléctrico pintando a morado oscuro cuando lo reflejo la luz del farol pero solo fue un breve segundo ya que el chico se enderezo de nuevo y dando media vuelta sin siquiera mirarla se devolvió por donde se había salido ¿Cómo rayos podía haber un tatuaje tan llamativo? Y eso fue, su silueta en la oscura calle más peligrosa de la cuidad fue lo que vio antes de que el taxi la llevara a casa


End file.
